The Other Side
by ShimmeringCrimson
Summary: Tsuna's grown used to the smiling face and gleaming red eyes reflecting back at him from the mirror. 7227, eventual R27


_**WARNING:** guys this will have a lot of **possessiveness** , **manipulation** and **dub/non-con** (nothing very sexual, but Tsuna will be very uncomfortable with mirror!Tsunayoshi) in it. if you are not comfortable with these themes, **please do not read**. I don't want any of you guys getting uncomfortable or triggered while reading this so if you are sensitive to darker themes, this is not something you should read._

* * *

Tsuna hissed in pain as he dabbed at the scrape on his knee with a wet cloth, carefully cleaning the area so it wouldn't get infected. Once again the small boy had been pushed over by the other children in his class. Biting his lip, Tsuna held back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. Over the years, Tsuna had desperately tried to fit in and make friends, but in the end he was still Dame-Tsuna and no one wanted to be associated with a loser like him.

"You don't need them," a voice murmured darkly, sounding almost exactly like Tsuna's own voice. A shiver ran down Tsuna's back, his hands freezing momentarily in their movements before he forced them to finish wiping the wound. As if he hadn't heard the voice, he peeled off the paper on a band aid and smoothed it over the scrape.

"You don't need them," the voice repeated, this time more forcefully. Tsuna closed the first aid kit and slipped it back into the cabinet under his sink. As he passed the mirror, he saw a flash of orange and red in the mirror before he closed the bathroom door.

His feet padded silently back to his room, not wanting to wake his slumbering mother. Nana had been more stressed out lately and Tsuna had caught her crying alone and clutching a photo of his father more than once. It must be hard to have to deal with a useless son and an absent husband. When Nana had fallen asleep on the couch not long after dinner, Tsuna had draped a blanket over her body and quietly retreated to the bathroom to treat his injuries from the day.

The door creaked behind him as it shut. Tsuna tiredly glanced over at the unfinished homework laying on his desk and reluctantly sat down. His eyes skimmed over the material and his hand slowly began to fill in a few blanks on the sheet that had been assigned. The eraser on his pencil met his teeth and out of habit he chewed on the object. The sound of ticking mocked him, the hands on the clock showing him that he had already been working hopelessly on the work for almost an hour.

"Do you need help?" Tsuna dropped the pencil in shock, whirling around to see the smiling face in the mirror.

Mirror?

"H-how…" Tsuna stuttered, pale-faced.

The smile grew wider. "Nana-san had the sudden urge to put a new mirror in your room. Wasn't that kind of her?"

Tsuna's stomach dropped in understanding. If Tsuna tried to get rid of this mirror like he had with the others, his mother would merely continue to place a new one in its spot. A niggling in his head told him that Nana didn't consciously make that decision.

The boy stiffly turned away, stuffing his uncompleted homework into his bag, crumpling the papers. He zipped the bag up as the voice said disappointedly, "You're not going to finish it again?"

He didn't even glance in the direction of the reflection, pretending to fumble with his bag.

"Tsuna, it's not nice to ignore me, you know," the voice dropped, lowering into a mild warning tone.

Tsuna flinched, exhaling shakily. "Why are you doing this?" His voice came out cracked as he turned back to the replica of himself.

"Doing what?" the eerie smile was back.

"T-this! Following me around a-and making people do t-things! Last time Hiyomito-san said something to me, he ended up in the hospital with a broken leg! A-and that's not the only weird thing that's happened to other people! You've been hurting them, haven't you?!" Tsuna immediately stepped back, cowering slightly from the harsh words he had said.

"They deserve it," the other said dismissively. "I'll punish anyone who hurts you, Tsuna." An earnest gleam entered the red eyes. "I'll always protect you, after all."

"I don't want you to do that!" Tsuna determinedly tried to ignore the creepy way the mirror image worded his sentences.

Red eyes narrowed. "They make you unhappy. I'll eliminate anything that makes you unhappy."

" _You_ make me unhappy!" Tsuna burst out before his eyes widened in shock and he clamped his mouth shut.

"…Is that so." Tsuna didn't dare to look up, choosing instead to stare down at his feet. "Well, if I make you so unhappy," he murmured darkly, a twisted smile distorting his face. "Then I have no choice to kill you, since I will _never_ leave you."

His breath was knocked out of him as he was suddenly slammed into the wall, an invisible hand wrapped around his throat. The hand tightened and Tsuna's breathing hitched, staring fearfully into the red eyes across the room. His feet weren't touching the floor and his hands scratched desperately at the air, searching for the restricting limbs that were choking the life out of him.

"S-stop," Tsuna gasped out. "P-please!"

The pressure around his throat stopped pressing forward.

"Stop?" the demonic-looking figure mused. "Why? I make you unhappy, right? The only way you'll ever find relief from me is when you're dead, you know. I'm only helping you fulfill your wish."

"You don't!" Tsuna had stopped struggling, his entire demeanor begging the other to release him. The constricting force loosened. "You make me happy! I-I lied when I said you made me unhappy!"

"Really?" His image's mood instantly flipped to an almost childlike happiness. The pressure disappeared and Tsuna dropped to the floor like a rag doll. "I'm so glad! That means we'll be able to be together forever!"

Tsuna swallowed, wincing in pain. "Y-yeah," he croaked out.

His attention was caught by the ticking clock.

"Forever," he whispered, dread pooling in his stomach even as the lookalike's _red red red_ eyes lit up with joy.

* * *

 _what do you do when you're late in updating your other stories?! write a new one and put off the other ones!  
i have a basic outline of where i want to go with this one but i'm not sure if i want to go through with it or not. please tell me if you like it so far or not so i know whether or not to continue this!_


End file.
